lying cheater
by Xx-wolfbrooke-xX
Summary: tori and beck, what happens when beck cheats on tori with jade, who will tori run to for comfort and what will happen,please read : : 3 sorry my first fanfic my summary probably sucks i hope my stories better : : i think it is... again please read xx
1. Chapter 1

i dont own victorious or any of the characters written in this story... :(

also this is my first fanfic so ..yay... i never thought i would write one :):) please leave comments..

XxwolfbrookexX

**tori's pov**

"oh my god, are you serious? you got tickets to see rihanna" i say hugging my boyfriend then grabbing my backpack out of my locker.

"yes tori it's your birthday" beck said pulling me into a hug "you know, you can't keep it hidden forever,  
>can't you imagine how excited cat will be when she finds out" he said<p>

"yeah i know that's why i don't want to tell anyone, it's just, i don't want everybody going around making a big fuss, i mean it's not a big deal.." i say back to him with a sad tone in my voice wondering if he did really care...

"of course it's a big deal... every one's birthday's a big de-" he was cut off by cat, andre, jade and robbie with rex.

"Oh my god, tori.. it's you're birthday, are you gonna have a party, omg you could have a cat party, i love cats and dog's and rabbits, oh and you could have ice-cream, i love ice-cream" cat says jumping up and down squealing and clapping.

"Cat likes cat's" i say trying to be funny "what's that supposed to mean" cat asked in an offended tone "uhh, nothing, i love cats" i mutter "me too, there so cute" cat squealed skipping down the hall

"told you cat would be excited" beck whispered, his breath giving me tingles down my back

"so vega, why didn't ya tell us" jade said in her everyday voice, which is just plain mean.

"well you just saw cat, well thats why" i said to her

"yep i get ya" she says back

i grab beck by the arm and we walk down the hall

"cya guys" i yell to my friends we just left behind

"bye" i just faintly heard them yell back "happy birthday"

it took beck and i 15 minutes walking back to my place, once we got there we went up to my room where we made out until i fell asleep.

becks pov

"jade i told you not this week, i already left tori laying in her bed, its 6.00pm if tori wasn't asleep she'd probably be wondering where i am right now" i say to jade a bit angry that i can't even spend time with my girlfriend on her birthday

jade kisses me and says " if you dont want to see me why are cheating on tori with me"

'tori does'nt deserve me' i think to myself

"because i really like you jade, i think im just a bit angry with myself because of what im doing to tori she doesn't deserve it"

"even though i really hate her, you're right, we have to tell her.." she says

"wow, that was unexpected, but thats what i love about you, you're unexpected.., ok well do it, but we have to wait at least a week until after the rihanna concert,ok i have to get back, i love you bye.."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i don't own victorious or any f the character in this story

* * *

><p>tori's pov<p>

"heey where did you go"i said as i saw beck coming through my bedroom door

"um uh, i just went to look for a birthday present for you" he mumbled

"aww, you dont have to do that, you already got me rihanna tickets" 'should i be worried' i think too myself, having all those untrustworthy boyfriends in the past.. makes me wonder if there's something wrong with me and beck

"well, ok then, its a surprise" he whispered "heey also you better get some sleep for the rihanna concert tomorrow night" he said and start walking out of my room..

"goodnight" i say

* * *

><p>jade's pov<p>

*in her room*

"heey jade".. 'wait is that beck' i think to myself wondering why he's back

"hey beck how come your back, i thought you were gonna spend time with tori"

"umm yeah about tha-"

i cut him off "what" i sigh angrily

"it's just when i got back, tori asked where i was and i couldn't think of anything so i told her i was getting her a present, im serious she doesn't deserve that she's too good of a person, i think we should take a break for a while" he says

"GET OUT" i yell at him

"get out, get out, get out, i was starting to change for you"

and i push him out the door

* * *

><p>cat's pov<p>

'omg i'm in love with tori'

* * *

><p>sorry for the shortness<p> 


End file.
